Princely
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: "I'll find a prince and live happily ever after! Then we'll see who's laughing!" Maybe it wasn't a prince that she needed... TerraxAqua AU
1. Chapter 1

AHHH I love this couple sooooo much! I never thought I would be writing a story with them though. Huh, funny how things work out... Anyway, this is going to be a classic grow-up-together-and-fall-in-love type of story because they're just so cute!

Ahem, just so you know both Terra and Aqua are about 8 years old in this first chapter. I'll tell you guys when they change ages. Multiple pairing and characters will show up so stay tuned!

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the storyline I suppose. Everything goes to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

A young Terra stuck his head out of the doorway that led to the living room where he was doing his homework.

"Welcome home, Mom. You're a little later than usual. Where were you?"

Terra followed his mother into their conjoined kitchen and living room area. His mother placed the grocery bags that she had been hauling onto their counter in the kitchen.

"Hm? Don't tell me you were lonely." She said with a smirk as she began pulling contents out of the plastic supermarket bags.

Terra blushed a little, "N-no! I'm too old to be lonely anymore." He helped his mother with putting the groceries in their respective places. When they were done his mother slipped her apron over her head and began tying it around her back.

"Well I'll have you know that I has late because I was having a wonderful conversation with the man and woman who just moved in next door."

Terra perked up. "They just moved in? Is that why there was a big truck out front?" He walked over to the bar that separated the kitchen and dining room and sat on one of the high stools. He swung his legs back and forth as he watched his mother move about the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

"Mhmm," She hummed as she nodded. "They're very nice people so if you ever get the chance be sure to say hello and properly introduce yourself."

With a quick roll of the eyes, Terra jumped off the high stool and began walking back to the living room to continue with his homework. "Yes mother."

"Oh and Terra," his mother called out to him as he reached the doorway, "They have kid too. Your age."

* * *

><p>The children were chattering loudly as their teacher walked in. "Okay, okay! Settle down everyone!" All the children quickly moved back to their seats as Terra continued to doodle in his notebook.<p>

"I have a new friend for you all." The class was buzzing again and Terra felt someone nudging his right arm. He turned his head to face one of his best friends, Axel.

"Hear that? New kid. Think he's gonna be cool?" Terra smiled at the red head. "Hopefully."

The door to the classroom opened and the class fell silent. Slowly, a small girl stepped out and when she noticed all the children's eyes on her she nearly ran to hide behind the teacher.

Terra's face fell. _Great it's a _girl_._

Said girl began to hide her face in the teacher's pants. "Everyone, this is Aqua. She's new around here so she really needs a friend to show her around. Please be nice." The teacher pushed Aqua away from her hiding spot she she was front and center.

"N-nice to meet you," She managed to squeak out. She kept her head down as the teacher instructed her to her seat across the room from Terra.

"Ha. Did you see that? She's not gonna last around here." Terra nodded slightly to his friend's comment. He stared at Aqua as she made it to her seat. As she sat down, head still hung low, he noticed her release a heavy sigh. Just when he was going to look away he noticed something in her hand. She was clutching it tightly. Terra didn't know what it was exactly but it was blue and shaped like a star.

It was pretty.

* * *

><p>As Terra walked out into the schoolyard to find his friends for lunch, he noticed Aqua sitting at the edge to the playground. She was alone and in her lap was a large book. Terra raised an eyebrow questioningly and thought about going over to ask her about it until he felt an arm sling over his shoulders.<p>

"Hey there. What'cha doing staring at the new girl?" Terra rolled his eyes

"I wasn't staring Axel."

"Really cause to me it really seemed like you were."

"Yeah well-" Terra was cut off as the felt another arm sling over his shoulders. He was surrounded.

"Maybe he _likes_ her," came a teasing voice. Terra ducked out from underneath his friends' grasps and turned around to face them. "Lay off Zack. I wasn't staring and I don't like her." Terra crossed his arms in front of his chest. Axel and Zack exchanged glances then started laughing.

Terra could feel a blush rising. "W-what are you guys laughing at?"

"If you weren't staring then why are you so embarrassed?" Zack asked with a smirk as Axel continued to laugh.

Terra growled as his friends mocked him. "Why don't you go play with Aerith, Zack!" He countered. Zack immediately sobered up as Axel began laughing so hard that he fell onto the grass beneath him.

"I don't play with Aerith!" Zack said as he shoved Terra a little. Terra shoved him back and suddenly the boys were in a wrestling match, Axel somehow finding a way into the match as well.

The three boys lay on their backs after the match, breathing heavily and sweating. They looked at each other and began laughing. Terra sat up, "I'm going to go get some water." Axel and Zack both gave him a weak wave as he got to his feet.

Terra glanced over to where Aqua was sitting, half expecting her to be gone. Instead his blue eyes met hers. Terra's breath caught and he found himself staring at her, making no movements at all. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Aqua quickly cast her eyes back down to her book. She shut it with a thud and before Terra could call out to her, surprising himself with that fact that he indeed wanted to call out to her, she was gone.

"Hey I thought you were going to get some water."

* * *

><p>On Terra's route home he always passed the city library. He was never one to care about books, much less visit the library but his friend that sat in front of him in class asked him to return a book, knowing fully well that Terra always passed the building.<p>

_Stupid Cloud. Return your own stuff._

Terra sighed as the opened the door and was promptly greeted by an elderly librarian.

"Looking for something in particular?" The woman asked.

"No just dropping a book off for a friend." Terra replied as he handed the woman said book.

"Oh my. What a good friend! You should take a look around since your here. You'll never know what you'll find at a library."

Terra resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Books, duh._

As he turned to leave, a flash of blue caught his eye. Terra turned back towards where he saw the blue hair. He found her. She was sitting alone at a large table with her book, the same one she had during lunch earlier that day. Terra found himself walking toward the girl and before he knew what he was doing he was standing right next to her.

"Hey." Terra mentally slapped himself. What on _earth_ was he _doing_? She's a _girl_.

Aqua jumped in her seat as she spun to face the person who was addressing her. Blue met blue for the second time that day and Terra could feel his checks heating up. _Why?_

"U-uh... hi?" She replied softly.

"You're... uh... in my class." Terra, who suddenly found himself not being able to speak normally, said.

Aqua scrunched her eyebrows together, obviously trying to recall if the spiky haired boy was indeed in her class.

"Don't worry if you can't remember. It's not like we talked or anything." Although he said that, Terra couldn't help but feel a little sting of pain when he realized she didn't remember him. _If she doesn't remember me then she doesn't remember what happened at lunch. _He felt his checks heat up again. _Wait, it's not like anything _did _happen._

"Oh!" Terra was snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes were back on her face. "You're one of those boys that were wrestling on the grass."

"Terra." Aqua raised an eyebrow. "My name is Terra." He said as he took a deep breath in.

Aqua gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you Terra."

He flushed and looked away from the blue haired girl. He was having trouble looking at her straight in the face. _But her smiles are pretty._

Terra coughed into his hand and took a seat next to Aqua. "W-what are you reading?" He asked, still not looking at her.

Aqua's eyes lit up as she turned back to her book. "Fairy tales!"

"Huh? Fairy tales? Aren't those for _little_ kids?" Terra asked, finally looking at Aqua again.

She puffed out her checks in a manner that almost made Terra laugh. "What's wrong with reading fairy tales?"

Terra rolled his eyes. "They're just so... so... _girly_."

"No they're not!"

"Uh, yeah. They are."

"Didn't you have a fairytale that you liked when you were younger?"

Terra froze, "Uhhh..." Aqua stared at him. "Don't tell me you never heard a fairytale before."

The brunet flushed. "Wh-what of it?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned in his seat so his back was facing Aqua.

The girl's eyes widened. _Never heard a fairytale. _Her eyes drifted to her book. "Well then let me read you one."

"Huh?" Terra turned back around and saw Aqua quickly flipping through pages. She stopped and held up her book for Terra to see. "How about this one?"

He looked at the decorated page. It was a night scene with a large castle in the background and a clock tower that read midnight. At the bottom of the page was a carriage shaped like a pumpkin and a girl in a large white dress.

Terra raised an eyebrow at Aqua. "It's the story of Cinderella." She pointed to the girl in the white dress, "See that's her."

"Seems boring."

"But it isn't!" Aqua retorted, "The story is about a really nice girl who has a really mean stepmother and stepsisters. Cinderella get invited to a ball but can't go because they ruined her dress."

"It looks fine to me." Terra said as he pointed to the picture.

Aqua shook her head. "When Cinderella was crying after her dress was ruined her fairy godmother appeared! She cast a spell that made a pumpkin into a carriage and gave Cinderella a beautiful dress. So she goes to the ball and dances with the prince."

Aqua sighed dreamily and Terra gave a small huff.

"But the spell wore off at midnight and Cinderella ran away, leaving behind one glass slipper. The next day, the prince goes around the kingdom, having all the girls try on the shoe. Finally Cinderella tried it on, and it fit perfectly. So, she and the Prince live happily ever after."

Aqua sighed again and put the book down.

"Like I said: _girly_." Terra said. Aqua shot him a glare

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh! That girl doesn't even do anything! She just has a spell cast on her and poof! She's happy!"

"No! Cinderella believes in her dreams! That's why the fairy god mother appears!"

Terra chuckled, "Believe? That's it?"

"Believing is harder than it sounds." Terra then noticed how Aqua's tone turned serious. He watched as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the same blue star that she was holding earlier that day. Aqua looked down at the small star and a smile crept onto her face. "It takes a lot of strength of heart to believe in your dreams. True strength like that is hard to come by but is always there."

Terra stared at her, transfixed by the soft expression she was making. She looked up Terra and his face heated up. "So if you're just going to make of these stories you can leave," Aqua stuck her nose up in the air and turned back to her book.

Irritated, for no particular reason, Terra stood up. "Fine then!"

Aqua began flipping through her book and a certain page caught Terra's eye.

"Wait, go back!" Aqua froze, unsure what to do. Terra leaned over her and began going through the pages himself until he reached the page he wanted.

It was another fully decorated page. A large purple and black dragon dominated the page and green flames surrounded it. At the bottom there was a lone man, armed with a sword and shield. At the top right corner was a drawing of a beautiful who looked fast asleep.

Terra's eyes wandered the page and Aqua giggled.

"W-what?" he asked.

"So you _do_ like fairy tales."

Terra blushed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. "Well this page just looked cool. You know, with the dragon and all..."

"This is the story of Sleeping Beauty."

The brunet sat back down and listened to Aqua's summary of the story.

"... And so with the power of true love Prince Phillip woke Princess Aurora up with a kiss. He broke the spell and they lived happily ever after."

Scrunching his face in disgust, Terra said, "It was cool until it got all mushy. I mean, true love? Really?"

"I'm sure it exists." Aqua said as she closed her book.

"Psh, who needs it?"

"Everyone! My mommy says that everyone has someone that is their one true love and that one day you'll be able to meet."

"Doubt it." Terra replied as he stood up and picked up his backpack.

"It's true! Mommy says that even one day I'll be able to find my true love." Aqua said as she put her book away and grabbed her backpack as well.

Terra felt annoyed all of a sudden, "What? You want a prince or something?" He began walking out of the library and Aqua had to hurry after him.

"A prince would be nice..."

Irked, Terra sped up and both children walked through the front doors and began making their way down the large stone steps in front of the building.

"True love doesn't exist and you'll probably never find a prince."

Aqua pouted and ran ahead so she was standing directly in front of the annoyed boy. She put her hands on her hips, "I bet I will!"

Terra raised an eyebrow and gave her a smirk, "Really?"

"Yeah! I'll find a prince and live happily ever after! Then we'll see who's laughing!" She turned around in a huff and began marching away angrily. Terra stood there dumbstruck, not really sure how to react.

"F-Fine! Go ahead and try! But when you don't find a prince or true love, don't come crying to me!" He yelled after her. He knew she heard him because she stopped for a moment then resumed her angry march.

Terra ran his fingers through his hair, not really knowing why he was so angry. As he continued his walk home, cursing the library, Cloud, fairy tales, and anything else he could pin the blame on for his foul mood, one thought rose to mind:

_I actually wouldn't mind _that _much if she came crying to me._

* * *

><p>Whoo! First chapter done! This one is kinda long in my opinion... Don't expect the next chapter to be quite as long... Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out quick but with finals coming up it might not be for a while... Drop me a review! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ANDDD here's chapter two! I'm so happy I got some reviews, favorites and alerts already! THANK YOU ALL! Honestly I have no idea how long I'll make this story, but I have a pretty clear ending in mind... It's just getting there will be an adventure... LOL anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Terra kicked a small rock as he walked down the sidewalk leading to his home. A cold breeze blew by and he dug his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. Autumn was rapidly approaching and colored leaves littered the ground. As Terra began stepping on every particularly crunchy looking leaf, his mind drifted back to his argument with Aqua outside the library.<p>

He wasn't quite sure why he got so heated, but after Terra had left the library, he made his way directly to Zack's house to blow off some steam. After beating the poor boy in pretty much every video game he owned, Terra decided it was time to head home.

It wasn't even 5 o'clock yet and the sun was already making it's way down the horizon. Terra pulled out a keychain that held his small house key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind him to preserve the warmth of his home.

"I'm home." he mumbled, knowing that he wasn't going to receive an answer. He walked into the living room and flung his backpack on the couch. Terra plopped down onto the leather chair that sat adjacent to the couch and grabbed the remote control.

Mindlessly flipping through channels, Terra glanced at the clock that hung on the wall to his left.

_Mom should be home soon._ He smiled at the thought. His mother had promised to make hamburgers that night. They were his favorite.

The phone rang in the hallway and Terra slowly rose from his spot. He made his way to the ringing device.

"Hello, this is Terra speaking." He said with a flat monotone.

"_Hi sweetie!"_

"Mom!" Terra perked up. "Are you coming home soon?" His mouth was beginning to water with the thought of the delicious hamburgers that were promised to him.

"_I'm sorry honey. The hospital gave me an extra shift so I probably won't be home until 11 or so."_

Terra frowned. _What?_

"_There's some left over spaghetti from last night in the fridge so just heat it up._ _I expect you to be in bed by 10, young man." _

"Mom..." the brunet whined. He heard her sigh on the other line.

"_I know I promised those hamburgers Terra, but that's just going to have to wait for some other time."_

Terra's eyes lowered, "Okay."

"_I'm sorry. Oh, please bring in the mail too."_

"Okay," he replied in monotone.

"_Terra?"_

"Hm?"

"_I love you sweetie."_

Terra suppressed a sigh, "I love you too Mom."

The line cut off and he slowly put the phone back on its stand. This time, he sighed out loud. His mother was getting more shifts at the hospital she worked at. Terra knew they weren't the richest family out there and every little cent counted, but he really did miss his mother sometimes, even though he would never admit it to anyone.

_Better go get the mail..._

* * *

><p>Terra opened his front door and immediately regretted not getting his jacket, which was still in the living room. The sun had just set and the wind was blowing even harder than it was earlier. He rubbed his arms for warmth as he walked to the front of his house where his mailbox was.<p>

He opened the metal box and pulled out a few envelopes and ads for restaurants and stores. Closing the mailbox, he then began making his way back to his house. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway next door made Terra stop and look.

The driver's door, which was facing him, opened and a tall and elegant woman stepped out. She stood up straight and her long blue hair has tied into a low side-ponytail.

Terra couldn't help but stare. Girls were gross, but this woman was beautiful.

The woman looked up and caught Terra's gaze. He froze and bit hit lip, knowing full well that his cheeks were heating up. The woman smiled radiantly and Terra's cheeks rose even more in temperature.

"Well hello there!" The woman called out as she made her way to the short hedge that divided her house from his.

The 8-year old found himself moving towards the hedge as well, "H-hello." His voice was quiet and to Terra's dismay, it cracked a little at the end.

The woman's smile never left her face, "You must be Elaine's son."

Recognizing his mother's name, Terra nodded. He made sure to clear his throat before he spoke, "My name's Terra."

The woman nodded to his introduction, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"AH!"

A voice cut off her introduction and both the woman and Terra turned to see who's voice it was. A little girl stood behind the woman and was clad in sweatpants and a jersey, hair tied up in a tight bun. She looked tired and was sweating a little, like she was just exercising. She pointed directly at Terra.

"Ah!" Terra replied, pointing as well. _Aqua!_

"Ah?" The woman stood between the two children awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. Aqua walked up to the hedge so she was standing next to her mother.

"You live next door to me?"

"You're the one who moved in?"

They asked each other their questions at the same and were left with an awkward silence afterward.

"Yeah..." They both answered in unison.

"My!" The children brought their attention to the excited woman who was somewhat forgotten. "Isn't this good Aqua? You live next to your friend!" She clapped her hands in excitement. Aqua turned to Terra and made a disgusted face. The boy stuck out his tongue in response.

"Hey, why don't you have dinner with us?"

"No!" The pair replied at the same time. The woman blinked, a little taken aback. The two turned their attention back to each other and Aqua put her hand on her hips. "Such a rude person is _not_ my friend."

Terra crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Yeah well there's no way I'm friends with a _girl_."

At the same time they both turned around with a huff. "Let's go inside Mommy." Aqua began walking to her front door and Terra turned his head slightly to catch a last second glimpse of her. A small giggle made him look up at the the woman who he had really forgotten was there. He blushed and unfolded his arms.

"My name is Dalila. You're always welcome to come over and play."

Terra flushed, "L-like I said, Aqua and I aren't-"

Dalila giggled again and reached out to pat Terra on the top of his head. "I know. You kids aren't 'friends'." She winked at him then turned to the direction of her house.

"Come on Mommy!" Aqua called from the front door.

Dalila gave Terra one last wave, which he returned, and headed inside. Terra made his way inside as well.

Once inside, Terra closed the front door behind him and began rubbing his hands together to get rid of the numbness in his fingertips. He put the mail on the dining table where he knew his mother would see then went to the kitchen to heat up his dinner.

_Maybe I should've gone for dinner at her house. _He thought while looking at the small tupperware that was spinning in the microwave. Terra shook his head, disgusted by the thought of having to sit and eat dinner with Aqua.

_Having to sit up right. Not putting my elbows on the table. _Talking_ to her. Having her smile. Maybe even laugh... Could I make her laugh? I've never seen her laugh with me..._

A small beeping noise, indicating the microwave was done heating up his food, made Terra jump a little. His face was heating up as he plated his spaghetti. He took his plate to the living room and sat on the couch. Not really paying attention to the television, Terra resumed his thinking.

Why_ am I even thinking about her? I've known her for a day and she's makes my face feel hot all the time..._

Terra stuffed his pasta into his mouth and angrily chewed the noodles. He swallowed and placed his fork back on his plate. He threw his head back and stared at the white ceiling above him.

_Why?_

* * *

><p>Terra dragged his feet into his room on the second floor of his house and closed the door behind him. He threw his backpack to the side and practically fell onto his bed. He laid face down for a minute then flipped to lay on his back. He was dead tired and it wasn't even 9:30.<p>

He rolled out of his bed and walked over to his wooden dresser to pull out some clothes to sleep in. He quickly changed into dark brown pajama bottoms and a simple white t-shirt. Once he was fully dressed for bed he walked to his window to close his curtains, but then he saw a light turn on. His window had always faced a window of the second story of his neighbors house, but his previous neighbors had used the room as a guest room so the light was hardly ever on.

He stood at the window, curiously looking directly into the room in the other house. There were a lot of boxes, a dresser and a bed inside. From the angle Terra was viewing, he couldn't see the doorway so he couldn't make out who was walking into the room. A short girl made her way into the area of the room that was visible from Terra's room and he quickly hid.

_It's Aqua's room!_ Terra ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy sigh.

This was probably the longest day of his life.

* * *

><p>Ta-da! Done! I actually finished this sooner than I thought I would. Like I said this chapter is definitely shorter than than the first, and honestly it was going to be longer but I thought I would save it for next chapter...<p>

Yes, Terra and Aqua's mothers have names! Originally I wasn't going to give them names but it thought it'd be awkward to call the "Terra's mother" and "Aqua's mother" forever, especially because they're going to come up more. Elaine is more of a tough woman who is a little sly and sarcastic (which is where Terra gets it from) and Dalila (Fun Fact: Dalila means 'water-bearer' in Greek... I looked it up /nerd) is more of a ditz and a dreamer (which is where Aqua gets it from). They both shall continue to gently watch over the growing and awkward relationship between their children. Fu fu fu~

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon (I hope)! Drop a review and show some love! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well, well, what do we have here? An update you say? Ho ho~

Btw, I'm listening to the Kingdom Hearts OST and I'm feeling pretty magical. Anyway I'm really sorry about this being on hiatus for such a long time, but don't get your hopes up (sorry) because I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to update regularly (then again when have I ever updated regularly?). I'm an awful person who likes to procrastinate.

But still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Standard Disclaimer**

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Aqua had woken up earlier than usual.<p>

She remembered that she didn't have school and snuggled up more into her blue comforter. After failing to fall back asleep, she threw off her comforter in despair and rose to her feet. Not bothering to change clothes, she walked downstairs where she could hear her parents speaking.

As strange as she thought her father, a notorious sleeper, waking up early on a day off was, she happily welcomed it and hopped down the last few stairs. As she stepped closer to the kitchen, she was able to catch a few of her parents words. Their voices were hushed, hurried and Aqua could hear her own name a few times. Worried that she did something wrong, Aqua slowly crept up to the doorway of the kitchen. Suddenly, a floorboard creaked and Aqua froze. The voices stopped and some hurried footsteps started heading Aqua's way.

Aqua's mother, Dalila, stood at the doorway. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she had yet to change out of her night gown, something that didn't happen often since she was a known early-riser.

Aqua opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Oh, Aqua, honey, you're awake. Just in time for pancakes."

The young girl nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen. Looking towards the dinning table, Aqua saw her father siting silently, sipping on a cup of coffee. It took Aqua a moment to realize that he was fully dressed in a suit, had his black hair combed back and face cleanly shaved. He looked up from his cup and gave Aqua a small smile.

"Good morning princess."

Aqua looked at her mother who was at the stove, silently flipping pancakes, then back to her father.

"Daddy," she began slowly, "why are you dressed like that?"

She noticed him visibly swallow, "Well, princess, I have to leave for work."

Aqua turned to look at her mother again, but she had turned her back to plate the finished pancakes. Turning back to her father she asked quietly, "Why?"

"Princess," her father rose from his seat and walked over to where Aqua was standing then crouched so he was eye-level with her, "the company is meeting with a really big client and they need me there. So, I'm heading over to Japan for a little while."

"B-but-" Aqua felt her lip quiver, "You _promised_. My _birthday_."

"Oh, princess, I know your birthday is next week and I promised I'd spend the whole day with you, but it's just going to have to happen when I get back."

Tears were completely streaming down Aqua's face, "Daddy, you _promised_. You're a liar." The young girl brought her hands up to her eyes and crouched down lower to the ground as she let out short sobs.

The older man looked to Dalila for help but she merely gave him a stern yet distressed look. Aqua's father began rubbing soothing circles onto his daughter's back. Realizing he was getting no where, he scooped up Aqua into his arms and carried her back upstairs into her room. Setting her down on her bed, she curled up into a ball and pressed her face into her pillow.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, her father began, "Aqua, do you still have the present I gave you last year on your birthday?"

The sobs slowed down and Aqua slowly nodded, still not looking up from her pillow.

"Where is it?"

Aqua pointed toward her desk that still had a few unpacked boxes on top. Getting up, her father walked to the desk and found his previous present laying atop a box. He walked back to the bed and sat down close to his daughter. He grabbed Aqua's hand and placed the charm into her hand. Aqua looked up from her pillow, face still stained with tears, and gazed at the blue and silver star-shaped charm that her father had brought her from a little island he visited once during his travels.

"Do you remember what I said about this charm when I gave it to you?"

Aqua didn't respond so he continued, "As long as you keep this close to you, we'll be connected. No matter how far, I'll always come back." Leaning down, Aqua's father gently kissed Aqua on the forehead then stood up.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Aqua was alone in her house.<p>

Her parents had just left for the airport and she had opted to stay behind to finish unpacking her things. She had finished sooner than she had planned and was pacing around her house in boredom. Looking out a window, Aqua noticed what a pleasant afternoon it was and without a second thought, she grabbed a jacket, her house key and left behind a little note telling her mother that she would be at the near-by library.

Aqua stepped outside and shivered from the cold wind. Still, she began her walk, tightly clutching her star-shaped charm in her pocket.

* * *

><p>Terra was bored.<p>

His mother wasn't going to come home till late. The brunet had spent his Saturday at Zack's house and had just arrived home.

He was already bored.

Looking at the clock across the living room where he decided to lounge about, he saw that it was nearing six o'clock.

He could make dinner?

No, that required work.

He could watch some television?

No, the remote wasn't anywhere near him.

He could continue to lay on the carpet?

Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

Hurried knocks at the door interrupted Terra's plan, and he slowly pushed himself off the ground. Walking to the door, the boy straightened out his messy clothes.

"Ye-" he started as he opened the door.

"Terra!"

Terra blinked as he was greeted with a strange sight. Dalila, Aqua's mother/his new neighbor, was on his doorstep, clearly a mess. Her long skirt was wrinkled, her shirt was slightly twisted, and her ponytail was falling apart.

"Have you seen Aqua?" she asked in a rush.

Terra blinked again, "Um... No."

"Are you sure?" Dalila took a step forward, "She hasn't been here or anywhere nearby?" The older woman began biting her nails as she looked around anxiously.

"W-why?" her nervous behavior was starting to rub off Terra.

"Sh-she left a note that she would be at the library this morning; but when I went around three, the librarian said that she had left hours ago." Dalila was near tears, "I-it's almost time for her ballet practice, she never misses it. Where could she have gone?"

Terra began noticing her shaking shoulders, "D-Don't worry!"

Dalila was taken aback by his shout.

"I'll go to the near-by park and look for her! You stay at home, she might come back soon." Terra didn't know where this confidence was coming from, but it was overflowing. Plus, he was _not_ worried about Aqua, he just–just didn't want to see a grown woman cry on his doorstep. Yeah!

Terra ran inside and grabbed his jacket and house keys. Locking the door behind him, the boy began sprinting. As he reached the sidewalk, he heard a voice call out to him. Turning around, Terra saw Dalila smiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you!"

Terra just turned and continued running.

* * *

><p>After reaching the park, Terra's confidence flew away just as quickly as it had appeared.<p>

Radiant Park was much larger than people gave it credit for. It was a mix of natural woods and developed play areas for children. There was even a small lake at the center where people could rent out paddle boats.

He had no idea what he was doing.

Terra began at the park, asking younger children if they had seen a blue-haired girl. With no success, he began walking along the pathways and trails, occasionally asking a passing runner or a strolling couple if they had seen the girl.

The answer was always no.

The sun was setting and Terra was beginning to wonder if Aqua had indeed gone home. He began walking along the lakeside. The air was getting cooler and Terra could feel goosebumps.

That's when he heard it.

A distinct voice. No, not a voice, a _sniffle_.

All alone next to the lakeside, Terra knew it had to be Aqua. At least, he was seriously _hoping _it was. Sprinting, Terra wove through the trees until he found that familiar blue. Finding himself smiling in relief, Terra immediately sobered up and began running to the girl who was sitting by herself at the lakeside.

"Aqua!"

The young girl turned and saw Terra running at her at full speed. Surprised, she moved back a bit, but he stopped just before ramming directly into her.

"T-_Terra_?"

The boy looked up, panting, and noticed for the first time: Aqua was crying.

Terra froze. He was never very good with crying girls, "Y-Your mom's worried! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Aqua visibly flinched when she heard about her mother. She faltered then turned back to face the lake. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, "Go tell my mom that I'm fine and that I'm skipping ballet today. I'll be home in a little bit."

"I'm not leaving without you, " Terra was actually getting angry. Why would he come all this way just to leave her? No. Just. No.

"Go away!"

The sudden raise in her voice startled Terra.

Aqua buried her face into her knees, "Go away."

Terra sat down beside her, "No."

Aqua didn't say anymore and never looked up. The two sat in silence for a short while.

"My dad left for work."

Terra looked at Aqua, surprised that she was the one that broke the silence.

"Even though he said he'd be here for my birthday. He's a liar."

"Is that why you don't want to go home? Are you angry?" Terra asked quietly.

"No!" Aqua lifted her face and locked eyes with Terra. She faltered a bit then moved her eyes away, "It's lonely. My mom is always working in her studio. Dad is always away for business. The house feels empty. It's lonely." Aqua began sobbing heavily, "I want to go back. I want my old friends. I want my old ballet teacher. I want to back to my old house."

Terra sat silently as he watched the small girl sob and wipe her face, only to make it messier. Terra always felt awkward when he saw girls cry, but for some reason, he didn't feel that way with Aqua. He just wanted to comfort her.

"I don't have a dad."

Aqua sniffed, "What?"

Suddenly embarrassed, Terra looked away, "I don't have a dad. He left when I was really little. It's just me and my mom. My mom has to work a lot to keep making money, so I don't get to see her very often."

Aqua wiped at her face, "Isn't it lonely?"

Terra felt a lump in his throat, "Yeah."

The two were silent for a moment.

"But, I have really good friends who invite me to their house when I'm alone. So, uh, it's not that lonely." Terra was starting to feel really awkward very quickly. He locked eyes with Aqua. Her eyes were still watery and her face was stained.

"Uhh, well, what I'm trying to s-say," Terra swallowed hard and he could feel his face heating up, "d-don't feel lonely! You can just come to my house!"

Aqua was silent, shocked at what he said. The silence was beginning to make Terra feel like an idiot. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Are you saying that we're friends?"

Terra closed his mouth then opened it again. He stopped, closing his mouth once more, and nodded silently.

Aqua jumped at Terra, wrapping her arms around his neck. So sudden was the jump, that Terra fell backwards onto the grass beneath him, leaving Aqua on top of him.

"Ah! He-Wha!"

"Thank you," Aqua whispered. Terra could feel her tears on his neck and he figured that she was probably getting snot stains all over his favorite jacket.

They laid there for a while, Aqua crying onto his shoulder and Terra awkwardly patting her back. Finally, Aqua pushed herself off of him. She stared at Terra for a moment before smiling brightly.

A toothy, snotty, and tear-stained smile.

At that moment, Terra knew. He knew that if Aqua was a princess, then he would never be her prince.

But, he could be her knight-in-shining-armor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a chapter! AHAHAHAHAHA /psychotic laughter. This is _way _overdue. I know. I can't believe that people actually still would review this story. Honestly, it was those encouraging reviews that made me finish this chapter.

The story is far from over!

I just started college recently so I can't say when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll try really hard! I promise.

Until then, I thank all my lovely readers that enjoy the work of this finicky author, and I _seriously _thank my amazing reviewers that encourage me so.

Until next chapter!

**Note that next chapter will be a time skip!** **These past few chapter, the kids have been about ten. Next chapter they will be about thirteen!**

Look forward to it!


End file.
